Mansa district, India
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Punjab | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Mansa | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 2174 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 768808 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 350 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Punjabi | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | iso_code = IN-PB | registration_plate = | blank1_name_sec1 = Sex ratio | blank1_info_sec1 = 1000/880 ♂/♀ | blank2_name_sec1 = Literacy | blank2_info_sec1 = 63% | website = | footnotes = }} Mansa district ( ) falls under the Indian state of Punjab. The headquarter is Mansa city. The district has three tehsils, Budhlada, Mansa, Sardulgarh and five development blocks, Bhikhi, Budhlada, Mansa, Jhunir and Sardulgarh with three sub-tehsils. Geography along with their headquarters]] The district is roughly triangular in shape, and is bounded on the northwest by Bathinda district, on the northeast by Sangrur district, and on the south by Haryana state. It is situated on the Bathinda-Jind-Delhi railway and the Barnala-Sardulgarh-Sirsa road. The district is divided into three tehsils, Budhlada, Mansa, and Sardulgarh. The Ghaggar River flows through the Sardulgarh tehsil in the southwestern corner of the district. Punjabi is the mother tongue as well as the official language of the district. History Mansa District was formerly a part of Phulkia Sikh Dynasty (1722–1948) then part of Kaithal Sikh Kingdom (1762–1857). The present district was formed on 13 April 1992 from the erstwhile Bathinda district. Ancient period The ancient history of the Mansa district has been traced to the Indus Valley civilization. The archaeological finds at different villages of Mansa district are almost similar to those of Harappa and Mohanjodaro. It is divided into three parts Pre-Harappa, Harappa and Late Harappa. That are: ;Pre-Harapran #Alipur Mandran #Baglian dee Theh #Bareh #Chhoti Mansa #Gurni Kalan #Hasanpur #Hirke #Lakhmir Wala #Naiwala Theh ;Harappan Period: #Ali Da Theh #Alipur Mandran #Baglian dee Theh #Chhoti Mansa #Dalewan #Gurni Kalan #Hassanpur #Hirke #Karanpura #Lakhmir Wala #Lalu Wala #Lallian Wali #Naiwala Theh ;Late Harappan Period: #Ali Da Theh #Alipur Mandran #Bareh #Bhikhi #Chhoti Mansa #Danewala #Dalewala #Nehriwala #Sahnewali Demographics According to the 2011 census Mansa district has a population of 7,68,808, roughly equal to the US state of Alaska. This gives it a ranking of 489th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 11.62%. Mansa has a sex ratio of 880 females for every 1000 males and a literacy rate of 62.8%. Agriculture and industry Mansa is situated in the cotton belt of Punjab and therefore popularly called the "Area of white gold". Indeed agriculture forms the backbone of the district economy. Industrially, the district is very deficient, yet some trade and industry is being carried out in urban areas. Major cities and towns Budhlada Budhlada was named after the two brothers, Budha and Ladha, who were khatri by caste. It is situated on Bathinda-Delhi railway line. It was the largest market of Eastern Punjab and a very big recruitment centre for military personnel. References Category:Districts of Punjab, India Category:Mansa district, India